Barnaby Lee
|died= |blood= Pure-blood or half-bloodBoth of his parents were wizards, which rules out him being a Muggle-born. |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Light |family=*Father *Mother *Cecil Lee (uncle) *Grandmother |animagus= |boggart=Clowns |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Merula Snyde's gang (formerly) *Lee family }} Barnaby Lee (born c. 1973) was a wizard born to Mister and Mrs. Lee. At the age of roughly eleven he learned he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began attending Hogwarts on 1 September 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin House. , Leaderboard Barnaby possessed a less than exceptional academic mind, but he still excelled in his Care of Magical Creatures class. Biography Early life Barnaby Lee was born between 1 September 1972 and 31 August 1973. Both his father and mother were Death Eaters that supported Lord Voldemort. Barnaby was raised in a highly toxic and abusive atmosphere, with his father scolding him for showing emotion. His father was often cruel and unloving towards him, and even made degrading insults about needing to buy Barnaby brains for his birthday. Barnaby was a very sensitive boy, when he was helping his father exterminate Pixies, he began to cry, for which Mr Lee proceeded to yell at his son for being weak. Strength was a trait drilled into Barnaby by his father, which became very important for him as he grew older. As a young child, Barnaby was often looked after by his grandmother, who was just as abusive as his parents. While he stayed with her the only toys he had to play with were Dark Artefacts. When he was a child, before the end of the First Wizarding War, he remembered seeing the Dark Lord when he came to meet with his parents. After Voldemort's demise on 31 October 1981, his parents were captured and sent to Azkaban. Hogwarts years First Year In September 1984, - Barnaby is between Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. In the 1984–1985 school year while speaking with an unknown Slytherin girl, Barnaby mentioned that he liked to think of Kneazle's as the him of cats. During the Hallowe'en Feast, there was a Werewolf attack on the Hogwarts Training Grounds by Fenrir Greyback. This sparked Barnaby's uncle Cecil, who was part of the Werewolf Capture Unit for the Ministry of Magic to investigate the incident. The events led Barnaby to practice his Werewolf howls during his Potions class with Professor Snape. For Christmas, Barnaby returned home. Second Year During Barnaby's second year at Hogwarts, there were rumors circulating that a third year Pippa Macmillan, had been attacked by a white werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. While everyone in the courtyard discussing the rumors, Barnaby was no different, he, Merula and Ismelda were talking in the corner of the courtyard. It is possible this is when he was first approached about joining Merula Snyde's gang. After everyone had learned the rumors were false and Pippa had be scratched by a tree root, and had been startled by a Hippogriff, Hogwarts calmed down. For his second year, Barnaby once again returned home for Christmas. That was until there was news that a student and headmistress from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was coming to visit from France. Barnaby was sitting in Potions when Aurélie Dumont, was walked into the classroom escorted by Jacob's sibling. Barnaby saw her again later, when she came in at the end of a potions class and asked Professor Snape to teach them basic Alchemy. Third year Barnaby took Care of Magical Creatures, as Magizoology was one of his strongest passions, , hanging out in the Great Hall with Barnaby and Divination as electives. Meeting Jacob's Sibling and Rowan In the 1986–1987 school year, Barnaby joined Merula and Ismelda Murk in Potions Class with Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna. He threatened to remove every bone from Jacob's sibling's body if they get too close to Merula. When Merula left, Jacob's sibling spoke with Barnaby and made him take note of Merula's manipulation of him, asking him why he was friends with her. Barnaby was shaken up, but left. Later on, Tulip Karasu came up with the idea of including Barnaby in their plan. Tulip told Jacob's sibling that Barnaby was the strongest guy in their year, and knew Merula better than anyone. They decided to persuade him to join their team, and Jacob's sibling found him in the Great Hall. Following a duel, which Barnaby hoped would prove they were tough enough, they went to the Three Broomsticks Inn where Jacob's sibling managed to make Barnaby open up, and he eventually agreed with their plan, being fed up of Merula bossing him around every day. During the conversation, Barnaby remarked that Slytherins had "interesting" childhoods and predicted Harry Potter to be sorted into Slytherin. The Vault of Fear With their friendship solidified, Barnaby joined Tulip, Jacob's sibling (and either Bill, Tonks, or Rowan), to break into the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. Once they managed to sneak inside, the group was confronted by Merula and Ismelda. Whom Barnaby volunteered to duel, allowing the rest of the group to proceed into the Cursed Vault. After defeating his former friends in a duel, Barnaby revealed after rejoining the group that it wouldn't be long before Merula and Ismelda had alerted professors to their presence in the vault. The group proceeded further into the Vault of Fear, when they were confronted by three Boggarts whom took all but Jacob's sibling captive. Thinking quickly, Jacob's sibling rescued everyone with a Boggart-Banishing Spell. But all was not well, another Boggart appeared as Lord Voldemort, whom Jacob's sibling had to duel. After the Boggarts defeat, the friends had to make the ultimate sacrifice by giving up magic to reap the rewards and answers the Vault held. Luckily Jacob's sibling had Jacob's broken wand to present to the vault allowing the group to hold on to their magic without having to sacrifice anything. The vault revealed a map of the Forbidden Forest and a broken arrow. The group took the peculiar items and escaped the vault prior to professors arriving. Everyone met up at the Three Broomsticks to discuss the items found in the vault. Jacob's sibling and Rowan admitted to Ben Copper they found letters addressed to him from the mysterious R. Ben claimed to have no memory of it, and Bill Weasley said it could wait for another day. Later at the fair well feast Barnaby said his good-byes to his friends before returning home on the Hogwarts Express. Fourth Year When returning to Hogwarts for the 1987–1988 school year, Barnaby was met with the announcement from Albus Dumbledore advising the students that world famous Curse-Breaker Madam Patricia Rakepick would stationed at the school. A sleepwalking curse quickly took over the castle, causing students to unknowingly walk into the Forbidden Forest. In Professor Silvanus Kettleburn's Care of Magical Creatures, Barnaby along with Charlie Weasley, and Jacob's Sibling, began studying Fire Crabs Bowtruckles, and Nifflers among other magical animals. In the first class of the year, a Fire Crab scorched Barnaby's ankles. He went on to meet with Rowan, Ben, Bill, Tulip, and Jacob's sibling in the Hogwarts Library to discuss Madam Rakepick. When everyone was preparing for their Potions class, Barnaby inquired, "How many times do you think Snape will call me stupid today? The record is nineteen." Later in Care of Magical Creatures, Jacob's sibling asked the professor the best way to enter the Forbidden Forest. Kettleburn only agreed to tell them if they studied Bowtruckles for him. Bill, Charlie, Tulip, Rowan, and Barnaby, all joined Jacob's sibling in studying Bowtruckles in hopes to get information to reach the next cursed vault quickest. Celestial Ball During a special announcement in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore revealed that Hogwarts would be holding special dance. The Celestial Ball, which would only be for fourth years and older was of great excitement. Barnaby after the announcement asked whether the students were allowed to bring dates to the ball. While Penny was curious about if students could help plan it. Dumbledore said yes to both and the festivities began. There was a vote to see who would lead the Student Committee, Penny Haywood or Emily Tyler. While they were trying to get people to vote for them Emily continued to trash talk Penny, but in the end Penny won. Barnaby along with Tonks were both invited to help make decorations for the Ball. In the end Barnaby wore a maroon pair of Dress robes with light red floral detailing around the cuffs, and enjoyed the evening with his friends. Explore the Forbidden Forest After all of the excitement of the Celestial Ball, Barnaby joined Jacob's sibling in the Great Hall to discuss going into the Forbidden Forest over sandwiches. After he agreed, Barnaby, along with Charlie and Jacob's sibling flew to the Forbidden Forest at night in search of the Cursed Vault located within which has been causing the Sleep Walking epidemic. The flight to the forest wasn't easy, and they quickly lost Charlie. After a brief search, he located Barnaby and Jacob's sibling, but were unable to locate the vault. After Jacob's sibling returned from the Forest a second time, this time with the need for information on Centaur's. Barnaby, Tulip and Rowan helped search through the library for information that could aid in the search of the Forest Vault First Date While everyone in Potions was supposed to be brewing Doxycide from memory, Jacob's sibling was caught with a note which Professor Snape read out loud, "Do you like me? Yes or no. Circle your answer...?" Everyone felt their secondhand embarrassment while Merula and Ismelda laughed. Later one Barnaby went to meet Tulip, Andre, and Jacob's sibling at the library to study. While Barnaby would have rather changed the topic, instead asking Jacob's sibling how many horns a Romanian Longhorn has. Tulip and Andre were direct and asked who the note that was intercepted by Snape was meant for. Barnaby made sure to mention that Jacob's sibling could tell him if the note was meant for him since they had gone and had a great time at the Celestial Ball together. But before the conversation could continue, Madam Pince kicked them all out for talking. After a while, Barnaby agreed to meet with Jacob's sibling in the library. When they were there, Jacob's sibling revealed their crush was on Barnaby, asking him out on a date. But before he could respond they were interrupted again by Pince, and were forced to organize the bookshelves. Stealthily, Barnaby called Jacob's sibling over and agreed to go out on a date with them at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Barnaby dressed in a plan white button up shirt for his date. They met out front of the Tea Shop, and Barnaby was surprised by floral the shop was. But admitted, "Flowers smell great." After compliments were exchanged they sat down, and ordered some tea. While they were talking a curious Tonks and Charlie entered the shop in an attempt to eavesdrop. Unfortunately Tonks knocked over a stack of tea cups forcing the shop to close early. To make up for ruining the date, Tonks proposed playing Exploding Snap, which resulted in Barnaby getting his fingers burnt. Jacob's sibling ended up meeting Barnaby in the Clock Tower Courtyard by the fountain that night. They were both nervous about the botched date, but after talking things over, Barnaby expressing his worry over his bushy eyebrows, and his regret of not complimenting Jacob's sibling first. It made him wish he had a Time-Turner to have a second chance at the date. After talking through everything they ended up watching a meteor shower from the courtyard while holding hands. Later at the Three Broomsticks, Barnaby met with Jacob's sibling as they tried to convince him to join them in their hunt of the next Cursed Vault. Barnaby agreed, returning to the Forbidden Forest with Charlie and Jacob's sibling. The three of them proceed into the Red Cap's hole in search of the rest of the arrow which was found in the Vault of Fear the previous year. When they were interrupted by the Red Cap's return, Jacob's sibling splashed the Red Cap with Beautification Potion. The Red Cap, looking at its reflection, was so disgusted that it ran away, leaving Sickleworth the Niffler, free to search for the arrowhead. After finding the bejeweled Arrowhead and repairing it, the group tried to alert Torvus the Centaur, to return the arrow to him. When the returned it they hoped he would lead them to the Forest Vault, since with the arrow he could now rejoin his herd. But instead he instructed them to wait for Rubeus Hagrid, because only he could explain the challenges the vault presented. The Spider's Lair After safely returning from the Forbidden Forest, everyone met at the Three Broomsticks to devise a plan which would allow them to get around whatever was guarding the Forest Vault and to get inside of it. It was decided they needed to learn everything they could on dangerous creatures, Barnaby and Charlie both recommended asking Professor Kettleburn. In the end Barnaby missed out on the final battle against the Acromantula defending the Forest Vault. But in doing so he was safe from Dumbledore who ended up catching Jacob's sibling opening the vault. At the end of the school year, Barnaby returned home for the Summer of 1988. Fifth Year Upon returning to Hogwarts for the 1988–1989 school year, Barnaby immediately met up with Charlie Weasley, Liz Tuttle, Rowan Khanna, and Jacob's sibling at the start of term feast, where they discussed how they spent their summer holidays. Their discussions were broken up by Professor Minerva McGonagall calling for attention, she announced that Professor Albus Dumbledore was away on business, in addition to introducing Patricia Rakepick as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. For everyone's first class under Madame Rakepick, they were taught how to properly defend against Ghouls. Throughout the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Barnaby was forced to continuously reflect on his life when confronted by all the Dark Artifacts in class. He confided in Jacob's sibling that, "I remember seeing one of these in my parents' house," when referring to the dark items. He noted, "his family did like to collect things." Later on Barnaby met with Jae Kim, Tulip Karasu, Rowan, and Jacob's sibling in the Hogwarts Library to study possibly solutions that would free Beatrice Haywood from the Portrait curse which had started trapping students in painting. After Jacob's sibling was told by the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, that the information they needed could only be provided by the Bloody Baron. Barnaby, along with Liz, Merula, and Ismelda, met with Jacob's sibling the the Potions classroom so he could speak with the Slytherin house ghost. The Baron revealed that the person Jacob's sibling was looking for Duncan Ashe, is dead and became a ghost which haunts the areas of Hogwarts where nobody often goes like the Prefects' Bathroom, and the Artefact Room. Everyone ended up meeting in the Library to discuss the situation of the Portrait curse, and Bill, Merula, and Jacob's sibling working with Rakepick. The tense conversation ended up boiling over into a yelling match between Charlie and Bill, and Rowan and Jacob's sibling. The verbal fight was broken up by Barnaby, citing that all the fighting reminded him of home, and that he didn't want to think about being home. Once the situation calmed down, everyone put their heads together to research the Vault Portrait, which supposedly the cause of the Portrait curse. Even though the Marauder's Map was taken away from Jacob's sibling, they got a good enough look at it to know they needed to search the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, so they enlisted the help of Barnaby. Together they find a Black Quill in Rakepick's desk, which after casting Reparifarge on it, there is no affect undermining the idea that it was a transfigured secret message like the quills found before. Exhausted, Barnaby then returned to his dormitory to sleep. At some point during the year, Rowan began tutoring Barnaby in History of Magic. In preparation for the end of the year O.W.L.'s Barnaby began devoting lots of time in the library revising to make sure he got a good enough score on the exam. When Jacob's sibling learned they were a Legilimens, Barnaby met with them at the Hog's Head Inn to allow them the opportunity to practice Legilimency on him. This is when Jacob's sibling learned more about Barnaby's sad upbringing of being abused by his parents verbally and physically. The experience left him curious what Jacob's sibling planned to learn by infiltrating Madam Rakepick's mind. Hanging out in the Clock Tower Courtyard with Rowan, Jae, and Ben Copper, Jacob's sibling joins everyone to catch up. But all goes wrong when Rowan starts developing a headache, and he is quickly controlled by an unknown person and starts threatening everyone. But before he could curse anyone Barnaby jumps in the way and takes the blast to the chest, when he then crumples onto the ground. Ben then casts the Knockback Jinx on Rowan, knocking him out. Luckily Barnaby wasn't hurt badly and he helps take Rowan to the hospital wing. Call to Knighthood When Jacob's sibling is visiting Beatrice in the portrait, the portrait of Sir Cadogan chooses Jacob's sibling to be his knight-in-training, Barnaby helped them train. They met in the Charms Classroom, where Professor Flitwick has them practicing using Wingardium Leviosa to move heavy stacks of books to test their strength and focus. Later on Barnaby, with Penny Haywood, Andre Egwu, and Jacob's sibling confront the portrait of the seemingly nonsensical chores he had assigned. Cadogan began telling a knightly tale which seemed to take forever, luckily the ordeal ended and Barnaby was able to go get some food. At the Care of Magical Creatures classroom, while Barnaby was trying to pet a Murtlap, Ismelda approached him and tried to reveal her feelings for him, which he completely misunderstood. Realizing his mistake, Barnaby went to go find her, which is when he overheard her in the Grand Staircase talking with Penny and Jacob's sibling about the fact she planned to feed him a sandwich with Love Potion in it. When Jacob's sibling talked Ismelda out of giving him the sandwich, is when Barnaby realized he had genuine feelings for them. When asked for help, Barnaby, and Liz agreed to help Professor Kettleburn search for his lost Chimaera. At last, when they did finally find the creature it was at the Training Grounds, attacking Jacob's sibling who was forced to duel it. Kettleburn was able to calm the beast by throwing it a bloody steak. Ordinary Wizarding Levels Towards the end of the year, while gathered in the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore announced that Ordinary Wizarding Level testing, or O.W.L.'s would be held soon. After the announcement was over Barnaby immediately found Liz to discuss studying. When taking his potions OWL which was administered in the classroom and not in the Great Hall, Barnaby sat at the same table with Liz, Tonks, Tulip, Chiara, Badeea, Jae and Diego. Later that evening Barnaby, Ismelda, Liz, and Merula revised their notes in preparation for their next O.W.L.'s in the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone revised for their Charms O.W.L. the next day. The following day, Barnaby along with everyone else took his Transfiguration and Herbology O.W.L.s. That evening Barnaby, Charlie, Liz, and Jacob's sibling all met in the forbidden forest to prepare for their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. While in the forest Barnaby revealed he knew he wasn't the smartest wizard at Hogwarts, he's not great at exams and was worried about not getting a high enough score on his Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. to become a Magizoologist. Jacob's sibling began quizzing Barnaby certain he'd get the answer's right, but he didn't, only making him feel worse. Taking a break, the group assisted Kettleburn look for his missing Bowtruckles which had run off. While searching Barnaby knew Bowtruckles preferred, "...trees that are made of wand quality-wood." Thanks to him the Bowtruckles were found, giving him the confidence he'd do well on the next O.W.L. Barnaby took his Care of Magical Creature O.W.L. and did well on it. Then he took his History of Magic, and lastly his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Care of Magical Creatures class began by Professor Kettleburn asking Barnaby, "can you tell me what kind of diet you'd feed to a sick unicorn?" With an inquisitive look Barnaby responded, "Not buttered peas, that's for sure!" Shortly after, Jacob's sibling revealed they needed help brainstorming creature ideas that would cause enough chaos to convince Peeves to hand over the information about the cursed vault they need. Barnaby proposed "an Acromantula at Hogwarts would freak out a lot of people." Liz proposed luring a Troll out of the Forbidden Forest. After class Diego Caplan and Jacob's sibling went to duel at the Training Grounds, Barnaby and Andre excitedly watched to see who would prove the stronger dueler. After Diego lost, Jacob's sibling revealed to him the plan to lure a Troll to the castle. While everyone was preparing for dinner in the great hall, prior to the arrival of professors, Tonks, Tulip, Jae, and Jacob's sibling started unleashing chaos upon the student body in order to please Peeves. The four of them started throwing jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerang at the other students. Panic ensued and Barnaby quickly leapt to defend his friend Ismelda from being hit with the boomerangs, even though he didn't return her feelings he still cared about her safety. To evade the boomerangs all the students ran out to the training grounds, where they were all quickly confronted by a massive mountain troll. Jacob's sibling with some help was able to apprehend the dangerous creature before it injured any students. After the experience with the troll, Barnaby and other students congregated in the Clock Tower Court yard where Badeea Ali cast a new invented spell Stella Cascadia. The spell resulted in falling stars crashing into the ground causing explosions and disorientation. Much later, Barnaby was with Ismelda in the Great Hall chatting when, Ben, Merula, Bill, and Jacob's sibling all Apparited into the room. Merula was still in tense pain from the Cruciatus Curse which Rakepick cast upon her. Barnaby waited anxiously with Tulip, Andre, and Bill while the Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape took Merula to the Hospital Wing. At the end of the year, Barnaby was invited to Bill's surprise graduation party being held at the Three Broomsticks. At the end of the year feast, Barnaby enjoyed himself before having to return home for the summer. Sixth Year Returning to Hogwarts for the 1989–1990 school year, at the Start-of-Term Feast, Barnaby resigned himself to sit contently to listen to what his friends did over their Summer holidays. Barnaby had started painting lessons with Badeea in an attempt to make himself a "Renaissance Wizard." When Jacob's sibling arrives, they and Barnaby have a friendly duel. Afterwards Barnaby gives his persective about Beatrice and Ismelda becoming friends. With the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor "particularly useless," according to Charlie. Bill, taking time away from being a Curse-Breaker with Gringott's began to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts after hours to Charlie, Jae, Merula, Ismelda, Badeea, Liz, Andrea, Tulip, Tonks, Ben, Diego, Rowan, Penny, Barnaby, and Jacob's sibling. Barnaby was at the Hog's Head Inn, in search of the goat like smell, hoping to see a goat, when Tonks and Jacob's sibling walked in searching for a white owl. Later on, while Jacob's sibling is meeting with Penny at the Three Broomsticks, Barnaby himself is there in the back corner meeting with two Dark Wizards for some unknown reason. Rowan began tutoring Barnaby years ago, and he continues to do so in hopes of becoming Head Boy. He was in the middle of tutoring Barnaby about Roses and Gardening, when Jacob's sibling walked in to collect Rose Thorns for a Love Potion he was having Penny brew. In a brief conversation, Barnaby tells Jacob's sibling he's still working on being the wizarding equivalent of Renaissance Man. Barnaby had revealed he had started studying philosophy, art, and music. Professor Flitwick event let him conduct the Frog Choir during one of their concerts. Physical appearance Barnaby had spiky, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was quite burly and tall, reaching the same height as William Weasley, and wore three silver rings on his right hand, and a silver bracelet on his left. Barnaby generally wore his school uniform well put together under his robes when necessary. Otherwise he dressed with the school uniform in a rather disheveled relaxed manner. Although considered attractive by his peers, Barnaby was very self conscious of his bushy eyebrows. Though he did note that his sculpted cheekbones went with almost any outfit. Ismelda Murk described him as having sparkling eyes and chiselled cheekbones. Her flattering description of him was most likely due to her romantic crush on him. Personality and traits Barnaby was shown not to be the brightest student, nor particularly cunning, however, Barnaby did possess the Slytherin trait of ambition, in his case the ambition to become stronger. He was not particularly brave or strong-willed in his early Hogwarts years, as he was often easily manipulated and pushed around by Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk. He also suffered from Coulrophobia, the mortal and irrational fear of clowns, as his boggart assumed the form of one. Despite his seeming cowardice, Barnaby was surprisingly adventurous, curious and daring, as he often participated in forbidden and dangerous missions with Jacob's sibling and their friends, showing the Slytherin traits of determination and fraternity. Unlike most wizards who depended solely on their magical ability, Barnaby readily relied on his brute physical strength, which often helped him to succeed over others, such as when duelling Merula. Although he was a strong duellist, Barnaby also tended to act impulsively, often when attempting to protect his friends, and also showed at times to be self-sacrificing. He demonstrated his bravery, for example when he prevented Rowan Khanna, who was bewitched at the time by "R", from cursing Jacob's sibling, saving them from harm. His uncle, Cecil Lee, proudly told Jacob's sibling that Barnaby was the smartest person in the Lee family, meaning he was significantly more intelligent and logical than any other member of family, despite his often poor self-confidence. Barnaby primarily displayed his intelligence through his encyclopaedic knowledge of Magizoology, and his excellent academic performance in Care of Magical Creatures class. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Barnaby was a proficient duellist and was noted to be the strongest duellist in his year by many of his peers, with an impressive talent for martial magic. Barnaby best demonstrated his duelling talents when he successfully managed to hold up against Merula Snyde and Ismelda Murk in his third year. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Barnaby was highly knowledgeable of various magical creatures and was capable of discussing them in conversations with others. Barnaby studied this subject whilst at Hogwarts, showing his passion, interest and talent in Magizoology. *'Flying': Barnaby proved himself to be an accomplished broomstick flyer, as he successfully managed to fly to the Forbidden Forest via his broomstick with Charlie Weasley and Jacob's sibling in his fourth year, without being noticed by any Hogwarts staff member. Possessions *'Wand': Barnaby owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wood and core material. *'Broomstick': Barnaby used his broomstick to fly into the Forbidden Forest in his Fourth Year, to search for the Forest Vault. It is unknown what brand of broom he owned. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Barnaby owned a copy of this book, as was mandatory for any student of Hogwarts studying Care of Magical Creatures. * 'Dress robes: Barnaby wore a set of dress robes to the Celestial Ball in the 1987–1988 school year. They were maroon in colour and featured light red floral detailing around the cuffs. *[[Barnaby Lee's rings|'''Barnaby's three rings]]: Barnaby wore three distinct rings during his time at Hogwarts. He wore them everywhere, the only time he didn't wear them was when he attended the Celestial Ball. Relationships Parents Barnaby's relationship with his parents is nearly non-existent, even before they were both imprisoned in Azkaban, they did not get long. With his father being psychologically abusive, yelling at Barnaby for crying, and belittling his intelligence. It's understandable for the lack of relationship between them. Merula Snyde Merula Snyde was one of the first people to befriend Barnaby at Hogwarts. She quickly started to manipulate him, and convinced him to join her gang. He did her dirty work until they were in their Third Year, when Jacob's sibling befriended him and made Barnaby realise he was being used. Despite Barnaby leaving her gang, he still continued to worry about her, going so far as to tell Jacob's sibling to go easy on her and that she's going through a rough time. Liz Tuttle Barnaby and Liz are good friends, they started bonding over their love of Magical creatures. They have gone on to study together for their O.W.L.s. Ismelda Murk Ismelda Murk was the final member of Merula Snyde's gang, completing the trio. She, like Merula, ridiculed Barnaby for his less than spectacular intelligence. A Slytherin in Barnaby's year, she developed a crush on him at some point in their schooling, and in their fifth year admitted it to him. Initially he misunderstood her confession of her feelings, but when he realized his error and went to clear it up with her, he overheard her plot to trick him into drinking a love potion. But she was talked out of it by Jacob's sibling. Despite not returning her feelings, like with Merula, Barnaby still cared for Ismelda, they would socialize in the Great Hall. He even went so far as to protect her from the Ever-Bashing Boomerang's that were let loose on the student body. Jacob's sibling Etymology Barnaby is the English form of the Greek name Barnabas,''https://www.behindthename.com/name/barnaby meaning "son of consolation."https://nameberry.com/babyname/Barnaby In Acts in the New Testament the byname Barnabas was given to a man named Joseph, a Jew from Cyprus who was a companion of Paul on his missionary journeys. The original Aramaic form is unattested, but it may be from ''בּר נביא (bar naviya') meaning "son of the prophet",https://www.behindthename.com/name/barnabas though in Acts 4:36 it is claimed that the name means "son of encouragement." All these names carry the meaning of a person who acts as the trusted companion to a person in power, much as Barnaby acted as a friend and confidant to Jacob's sibling. Lee comes from the old english word Leah''https://www.behindthename.com/name/lee meaning "woodland, clearing."https://www.behindthename.com/element/leah But the name ''Leah like most names carried different meanings in different cultures. The Celtic-Gaelic meaning of the name is, "the light of the sun." Behind the scenes *Given how he first appears in the third year, it is likely he was recruited by Merula, along with Ismelda, after her fallout with Tulip in the second year. players]] *In , Barnaby is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 8 of Year 3. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Barnaby, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a grey sweater with the house crest of the player on it. *Barnaby's scent is fresh laundry and a hint of sandalwood. *In , Barnaby stated that he loves Nifflers, Swimming and Shepherd's pie. *Although it is not directly stated, it can be assumed that Barnaby lives with his grandmother when he is not at Hogwarts. *Barnaby, along with most of the other male characters in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, is voiced by American voice actor Chris Okawa. *Barnaby is only one of many options in which the player could choose to take to the Celestial Ball or on their first date. Appearances * Notes and references es:Barnaby Lee fr:Barnabé Lee ru:Барнаби Ли Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Lee family Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards